halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Lynda Van der Klok/2007 Remake Timeline
Lynda Van Der Klok (1990 - October 31, 2007) was a minor character in the remake of Halloween and was played by Kristina Klebe Biography Lynda was the best friend of Laurie Strode and Annie Brackett, although she was much closer to Laurie then she was to Annie. She was a foul-mouthed party girl, a behavioral trait that might have originated with the divorce of her parents. Living with her father, Lynda often played the "Daddy's Girl" card to get out of trouble. Lynda was also a member of the high school cheerleading squad, but admittedly had a bad relationship with her coach whom she referred to in cheerleader cadence as a C-U-N-T. An incident with the coach got Lynda a detention, and the coach telephoned her father. She thinks of herself as the hottest cheerleader Haddonfield had before she got kicked off. She was kicked off after she makes a joke about doing a nude cheer towards her cheerleading coach. On the way home from school with her friends, Laurie notices a strange man is watching them, thiking it is just some pervert, Lynda jokingly asks him if he wants some of the young stuff and to come and get it. Once Annie shouts that her dad is the sheriff, the masked man leaves and the girls head on home. On Halloween night she and her boyfriend Bob Simms go off to the now vacant Myers house for a fun wild night of sex, not knowing Michael is on the balcony watching them. After sex, Bob goes outside to his van to get more beer for her. He comes back inside dressed up as a ghost to surprise Lynda, but he is ambushed by Michael, pushed up against the wall and stabbed. Lynda, who couldn't hear a thing because she had music on, gets her cell phone and decides to call Laurie about what Annie said to her eariler about being a slut, showing that her feelings can get hurt easily and that her bad girl attitude might be a coverup for how she really is. After she talks to Laurie, Michael enters the room disguised as Bob, ghost costume and all. Lynda asks him for her beer, but he ignores her. Lynda keeps asking him, not knowing Bob is really Michael, but he finally puts his hand out with the beer. She is annoyed and gets up, fully nude, grabs the beer and begins to curse at 'Bob', still going on about how he is bad in bed. Michael takes off the ghost costume and begins to walk towards Lynda, who has her back to him and doesn't see him coming. He quickly grabs ahold of her neck and chokes her. She struggles for her dear life, then runs out of air and falls down dead. Michael then carries her out. Later that night, Laurie discovers Lynda's naked corpse set up in front of Judith Myers' head stone and a jack o' lantern. She tries to help her and wake her up, not realizing she is dead. By bringing Lynda and kidnapping Laurie, Michael had done what he wanted, to bring his family back together with Lynda being a substitute for Judith. Halloween (2007) Two years later, Lynda's father Kyle shows up at a book signing for Loomis's new book where he shows Loomis, a picture of Lynda who Loomis doesn't recongize. Kyle then brings out a gun and says he will kill Loomis for what happened to his daughter. Halloween II (2009) Appearances * Halloween (2007) * Halloween II (2009) (corpse & photograph) References Category:Female characters Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Victims of Michael Myers Category:1990's births Category:2000's deaths